


Imagine: John coming into 221B to see you and Sherlock sitting at the table sipping tea, covered in blood

by deadonthe_0utside



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadonthe_0utside/pseuds/deadonthe_0utside
Kudos: 7





	Imagine: John coming into 221B to see you and Sherlock sitting at the table sipping tea, covered in blood

John walked up to 221B, twirling his keys in his hand and whistling a tune that had been stuck in his head for the past few days. He stuck the key in the door, and twisted the lock. "Sherlock? Y\N?", he called out, once he was inside. He walked up the stairs, and opened the door, only to find the two of you drenched in blood... and drinking tea? John groaned. "What have you two gotten yourselves into this time?", he said, as you and Sherlock continued to drink tea. "Not now, John.", Sherlock replied, getting up to get the kettle to pour himself more tea. John was still standing there, in awe, shaking his head. "Do you have anything to say for yourself, Y/N?", he asked you. You gazed at him. "Nope.", you said, deadpanning. You turned back to your tea. John groaned once more, mentally facepalming himself. Mrs. Hudson called for Sherlock and entered the room. Once she saw the two of you, she gasped. "Oh my.", she turned to John. "What happened?", she said, covering her mouth. "Don't ask.", John simply replied and turned to leave the building.


End file.
